Defectos
by Lezz VeggMair
Summary: En la radio no cesan de pasar una canción que ya tiene harto a Harry. Cierto día recibe una carta que resulta ser una invitación al concierto del interprete de la fatídica canción. Songfic... la canción es una sorpresa.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertecen a mi, y no son usados con fines lucrativos. Lo mismo para la canción.

* * *

Harry se encontraba en la cocina de la madriguera, ayudando a la señora Weasley con el pastel. Aquel era el cumpleaños número cinco de su travieso ahijado y él estaba muy entusiasmado dibujando con esmero micropuffs de colores por todo el pastel, por alguna razón al niño le fascinaban aquellas creaturas.

El chico soltó un resoplido de hastío cuando la señora Weasley le subió el volumen a la pequeña radio que había en la cocina, el presentador de los Cuarenta Magistrales acababa de anunciar que a continuación sonaría –por enésima vez- el éxito de la semana, una canción demasiado tranquila y empalagosa para el gusto de Harry, aunque a la señora Weasley parecía gustarle mucho ya que la cantó de inicio a fin mientras iba de aquí para allá agitando la varita en todas direcciones preparando la cena.

A Harry la canción se le hizo eterna y exclamó "¡vaya, por fin!" cuando la ésta terminó.

"Ay querido, la verdad es que no entiendo que tienes en contra de esa canción, es tan hermosa" contestó la mujer alegremente. Él solo puso los ojos en blanco, estaba completamente harto de la canción, y eso sin contar que encontraba ridículo el nombre del intérprete, ¿Magic Dragon? Demasiado cursi, pensó mientras sacudía la cabeza.

Todo pensamiento acerca de la dichosa canción y su intérprete desapareció de su cabeza en cuanto la fiesta comenzó. Fue una fiesta similar al cumpleaños de Harry, solo la familia Weasley, Hagrid y Andrómeda. Todos disfrutaron de la música y de la comida hasta que anocheció y llegó el momento más esperado por el festejado.

Harry llevaba levitando el enorme pastel frente a él, con cuidado de no tropezar. Tal como esperaba, el niño se emocionó mucho cuando vio el pastel lleno de cremosos y coloridos micropuffs dando vueltas por la cubierta, todos rieron al ver al pequeño tratando alegremente de atraparlos hasta que Harry le dijo que sería mejor partirlo y comérselos de una vez. Como si la cena no hubiera sido suficiente, todos comieron pastel hasta saciarse mientras Hermione hacia aparecer chispas como si fueran fuegos artificiales. Pasaba de la medianoche cuando todos se fueron a dormir felices y satisfechos, Harry no recordaba un día más feliz que aquel.

Una semana más tarde, Harry se encontraba en la madriguera enseñando al señor Weasley como usar una cafetera que acaba de comprar –para enfado de su esposa- cuando oyeron un repiqueteo en la ventana. Era una enorme lechuza gris oscuro que fue a posarse en una silla frente a Harry y le ofreció la carta que llevaba en el pico cuando el señor Weasley la dejó entrar, y salió volando apenas el chico tomó la carta.

El sobre tenía escrito 'Harry Potter' en la parte de atrás con tinta plateada y letras muy estilizadas, por el frente tenía un sello de cera plateada con un dragón sobre una letra M. Harry no tenía ni idea de que era pero esperaba que no fuera otra carta de algún fan o de algún mortífago, estaba harto de esas, se sorprendió al encontrar en su interior algo que parecía ser un boleto y una carta, la carta venia escrita con la misma tinta y caligrafía que su nombre.

 _Harry_

 _Espero perdones mi atrevimiento de llamarte por tu nombre. Dentro de dos semanas tendrá lugar mi primer concierto y apreciaría mucho que asistieses, por lo que te adjunto un boleto de primera fila. La cita es en la sala de conciertos 'La Sirena Del Lago' en el Callejón Diagon, el viernes a las ocho de la noche. En caso de que requieras más boletos puedes solicitarlos en la misma sala antes del próximo domingo, bastará con decir cuántos requieres. Sé que no te gusta mostrarte en público, así que puedes venir disfrazado o con algún encantamiento desilusionador si lo deseas, sólo te pediría que notificaras a la sala de esto último._

 _Como dije anteriormente, apreciaría mucho el que asistieses._

 _Sinceramente_

 _Magic Dragon_

Harry se quedó mirando la carta como embobado. Sabía que tenía admiradores en el mundo mágico, pero que el cantante que tan hastiado lo tenía lo invitara a su primer concierto era ridículo; se fijó una vez más en la carta, la escritura estilizada y la firma aún más si era posible, con la plateada D en forma de cabeza de dragón, además del tono ligeramente pretencioso de aquella carta. El señor Weasley había tomado el boleto que Harry había dejado en la mesa y lo miraba con los ojos muy abiertos, como si no pudiera creer lo que veía. Harry acababa de leer la carta por segunda vez cuando la señora Weasley entró a la cocina y les preguntó por qué tenían esas expresiones, por toda respuesta el señor Weasley le mostró el boleto antes de que Harry pudiera impedírselo.

El tiempo pareció detenerse un segundo y luego estalló el caos, la señora Weasley soltó un chillido, Harry y el señor Weasley dieron un respingo y las dos lechuzas que dormitaban en la cocinas se pusieron a chillar, después, mientras las lechuzas daban vueltas en círculos por la cocina la mujer volteó a ver a Harry, el muchacho le tendió la carta antes de que pudiera preguntar nada. Para cuando la señora Weasley terminó de leer las lechuzas ya se habían calmado y regresado a su percha. Harry se aclaró la garganta.

"Hum, Molly, ¿sabes quién es este tal 'Magic Dragon'?" preguntó con la esperanza de saber quién estaba tan interesado en que fuera a su concierto.

"No, querido, lo siento. Nadie lo conoce. Una vez dijeron en los Cuarenta Magistrales que se daría a conocer hasta que diera un concierto, pero no han anunciado ninguno. Aunque a juzgar por lo que dice la carta, me imagino lo anunciarán el lunes. ¿Qué harás cielo? ¿Irás?" la señora Weasley miró al chico, tenía esa expresión en su rostro cuando no estaba muy seguro de algo, aunque su expresión cambió a una de resignación cuando notó la mirada esperanzada de la señora Weasley.

"Supongo que sí," dijo mientras resoplaba resignadamente, "aunque no como Harry Potter, sino como Alfred Weasley," la sonrisa de la señora Weasley fue radiante.

'Alfred Weasley' era el seudónimo de Harry cuando quería salir con la familia sin llamar tanto la atención, era increíble lo que unos pequeños cambios podían hacer con su apariencia. Hermione le escondía la cicatriz con un hechizo desilusionador, le teñía el cabello de rojo Weasley y le cambiaba los ojos a un azul ligeramente grisáceo. Así fue como Harry entraba dos semanas más tarde a 'La Sirena Del Lago' acompañado de una emocionada señora Weasley, una nerviosa Hermione y una radiante Fleur, era curioso que por fin se hubieran puesto de acuerdo en música, y como ninguna de sus respectivas parejas quiso ir, Harry estaba solo con ellas tres.

Faltaba un minuto para las ocho cuando las velas de la sala se apagaron y se encendieron las del escenario, un mago de cabello negro largo salió al escenario para anunciar al éxito del momento y pedir un fuerte aplauso. Mientras el telón se abría, la señora Weasley sacudió a Harry del brazo, Hermione soltó un gritito emocionado y Fleur comenzó a aplaudir bastante entusiasmada. Finalmente el telón terminó de abrirse, revelando a un mago sentado en un banco alto, con una túnica negra, una capucha y una guitarra. El mago pidió silencio con una mano y el ruido cesó al instante, entonces comenzó a tocar.

 _Standing on the edge of forever  
_ _At the start of whatever  
_ _Shouting love at the world…*_

Harry solo conocía aquella canción que tanto pasaban en la radio, así que al no ser una canción que lo tenía harto, pudo apreciarla, la canción seguía siendo demasiado tranquila para su gusto pero se dio cuenta de que la voz de aquel desconocido le agradaba bastante, sonaba mucho mejor en vivo que en la radio, y para su sorpresa se encontró disfrutando de aquel concierto. Detrás del vocalista se encontraban dos magos, uno tocando la batería y otro tocando una segunda guitarra, también se encargaban de acompañar las canciones a coro.

Poco después de una hora, el mago se levantó, dejó la guitarra en el banco e hizo un pequeña reverencia , mientras el publico aplaudia él acomodó el banco al borde del escenario y tomó de nuevo la guitarra. Justo cuando comenzó a tocar los primeros acordes de la cancioncilla que tan harto tenía a Harry, el mago hizo la cabeza para atrás, con lo que se le bajó la capucha, revelando el delgado rostro de Draco Malfoy. En el acto, el resto de la sala quedó en silencio, Draco dedicó una sonrisa al publico en general, era una sonrisa relajada y hasta podría decirse que dulce, nada que ver con las sonrisas autosuficientes de antaño, pero cuando comenzó a cantar sus ojos se posaron en Harry, el cual estaba en un estado de shock ante la revelación. A lo largo de la canción, Draco alternó el cantar con los ojos cerrados, dar vistazos rapidos a la multitud y quedarse viendo fijamente a Harry, a pesar de la apariencia de este.

Cuando la canción terminó, el publico se había repuesto de la impresión y se pusieron de pie para aplaudir al tiempo que el joven rubio hacia una reverencia y les dedicaba una sonrisa, Harry solo salio de su estupor cuando un pequeño objeto voló en su dirección desde el escenario, fue gracias a sus reflejos de buscador que lo atrapó al vuelo. Resultó ser un pedazo de pergamino doblado muchas veces, al punto de que parecía un pequeña pelota, dentro decía:

 _Mañana a las ocho, en 'El Demiguise Dorado'_

 _Reservación a mi nombre. No llegues tarde_

 _DM_

* * *

* Es el inicio de una canción de Take That, se llama The Flood, ojalá tuvieran la oportunidad de ver el video, está genial.

El Demiguise es "una bestia hervibora y pacifica". Parece un mono, con ojos grandes y tristes, generalmente ocultos por su largo pelo plateado, con el que se pueden tejer capas de invisibilidad.

Proeto que actualizaré lo más pronto posible, será una historia corta. Y una disculpa por el retraso con el otro fic, pero las ideas simplemente no fluyen, aunque ya casi está terminado

Gracias por leer :)


	2. Chapter 2

N/A: perdón por la tardanza :( he andado muy ocupad ay falta de inspiración, pero ya aquí está, es un poco pwp pero espero les guste

* * *

A Harry le costó mucho levantarse a la mañana siguiente del concierto. Aparte de que las tres mujeres habían querido ir a cenar luego del evento, él se había quedado despierto hasta tarde dándole vueltas al asunto de Draco Malfoy. Si bien era cierto que ya no se odiaban, tampoco es que hubieran hablado mucho en los últimos años, así que no entendía a que venía todo esto. El rubio invitándolo a un concierto, a 'su concierto', y después viéndolo prácticamente durante todo el tiempo que cantó esa canción. hubiera pensado que lo había hecho sólo para molestarlo si no fuera porque sabía que la única que estaba enterada de su disgusto por la canción era Molly y porque en su mirada no había habido rastro de burla, incluso podría decirse que su mirada había sido dulce, entonces, ¿Qué significaba aquello? No era un secreto el que Harry era gay pero ¿acaso el rubio estaba tratando de coquetear con él o algo? ¿Debía tomar al pie de la letra lo que decía la canción? La cabeza de Harry era un remolino de pensamientos, y cuando finalmente quedó dormido fue con el recuerdo de la mirada de Malfoy fija en él mientras cantaba la última línea.

Lo que lo hizo finalmente levantarse de la cama fue el incesante repiqueteo en su ventana, era la misma lechuza que le había llevado la invitación y el boleto, por lo que no tuvo problemas para saber quién era el remitente de aquel ¿paquete? Todavía bostezando, dejó entrar a la lechuza, que lo miró enfadado por haberla hecho esperar y simplemente dejó caer una caja y la carta sobre la cama antes de salir altivamente por donde había entrado, a Harry incluso le había parecido que había bufado antes de salir. En fin, bien dicen que las cosas se parecen a su dueño.

Esta vez la carta era una hoja de pergamino doblada por la mitad, aunque igual que la anterior, tenía su nombre escrito por fuera con tinta plateada y con letras muy estilizadas, pero el contenido estaba escrito con tinta azul.

 _Potter_

 _Lamento decir que es bien conocido que tu buen gusto brilla por su ausencia, así que me he tomado la libertad de enviarte una túnica que es apropiada para una ocasión como la de esta noche, encontrarás que la tela está encantada para ajustarse a ti como si estuviese hecha a tu medida, espero sea de tu agrado._

 _Y ya que sé que no te gusta ser visto en público puedes ir con la misma apariencia que ayer, aunque no creo que dentro del establecimiento sea necesario, de hecho preferiría conversar contigo luciendo como normalmente lo haces. En fin, te veo esta noche._

 _Sinceramente_

 _Draco Malfoy_

Debido a su somnoliento estado, el muchacho tuvo que leer la carta un par de veces para que su cerebro la asimilara. Se preguntaba por qué el rubio estaba tan seguro de que acudiría a su cita de esa noche. Luego de dejar la carta en su mesita de noche, se acercó a su cama y abrió la caja para examinar la túnica, era azul marino con bordados plateados en los puños, también era muy suave, se preguntó qué tipo de tela sería.

Durante el desayuno estuvo pensando si ir como él mismo o como Alfred Weasley, al final se decidió por la segunda opción, preguntándose si sería cierto aquello de que el disfraz no sería necesario. de igual forma iba a necesitar ayuda de Hermione para su cambio físico y para que le dijera como quitárselo en caso de ser necesario, por lo que en cuanto estuvo listo la llamó por red flu para ver si estaba disponible y si podía ayudarle. Rio al recordar que luego de que terminara el concierto la chica lo había tomado de los hombros y lo había sacudido diciendo "Malfoy es Magic Dragon" una y otra vez, logrando marearlo hasta que Molly lo rescató.

Para su buena suerte, su amiga tenía el fin de semana libre, por lo que estuvo en casa de sus amigos desde el mediodía. Hermione estuvo varias horas explicándole como hacer y deshacer los cambios físicos y haciendo que lo practicara mientras Ron se reía o comentaba una y otra vez que no se creía que Malfoy fuera cantante. Conforme se iba acercando la hora, Harry se iba poniendo cada vez más nervioso, al punto de que su amiga le ofreció una poción para calmar los nervios. No sabía el porqué de esos nervios, y eso no hacía más que ponerlo más nervioso.

Faltaban cinco minutos para las ocho cuando 'Alfred Weasley' llegó a las puertas de 'El Demiguise Dorado.' Nunca había estado ahí -el lugar era demasiado ostentoso para su gusto- y a su pesar agradecía la túnica que Malfoy le había enviado, no tenía nada que ponerse para un lugar tan elegante. Dio el nombre del rubio cuando le preguntaron si tenía reservación, y fue llevado por el gerente en persona hasta una mesa en un balcón en el piso superior. Malfoy ya estaba ahí.

"Buenas noches, eh, Malfoy- ¿o debería llamarte Draco?" por Merlín, era solo el hurón, ¿Por qué estaba tan nervioso? Esperaba que aquello no hubiera sonado tan mal como le había parecido a él.

El rubio, que hasta entonces había estado leyendo el menú, levantó la vista hacia él cuando oyó el saludo. "Como te sea más agradable, y buenas noches a ti también," lo miraba con una ceja levantada y una media sonrisa burlona, en una clara muestra de diversión, aunque sin rastro de malicia.

"Bueno, Draco entonces, Malfoy suena a cuando peleábamos en Hogwarts," dijo mientras se sentaba frente al otro, tratando de evitar su mirada, ¿siempre había sido su mirada tan intensa? No recordaba que aquella plata le quemara tanto, "y por cierto, ¿Por qué estabas tan seguro de que vendría?"

"Porque si algo aprendí a lo largo de esos seis años, es que eres curioso por naturaleza, y sé que tienes la intención de hacerme algunas preguntas, ¿me equivoco?" por alguna razón, todo aquello parecía divertirlo bastante, mientras que Harry estaba cada vez más nervioso.

"Tienes razón, hay algunas cosas que me gustaría saber, especialmente-"

"No, no, no, primero la cena, si no, ¿Cuál sería el caso de haber venido? Y a propósito, ¿Cómo debería llamarte? ¿Potter? ¿Weasley? La verdad es que pareces uno" dijo mientras pasaba su mirada de los ojos al cabello del ahora pelirrojo.

Harry se sintió enrojecer ante el escrutinio, "eh, de acuerdo, dices que es seguro que aquí esté con mi apariencia normal, ¿verdad?" sin darse cuenta, se pasó la mano por el cabello, despeinándolo aún más.

"Completamente, tienen un servicio de entrega de comida similar al de Hogwarts, basta con tocar con tu varita el platillo que quieres del menú, nadie te vería, aparte de mí, claro."

Por la mente de Harry cruzó la idea de que el otro quería humillarlo, pero su instinto le decía que no era así, por lo que deshizo los hechizos que modificaban su apariencia, ante lo cual el rostro de Malfoy se suavizó, "bien, y puedes llamarme Harry."

"Bueno, Harry, personalmente te recomiendo la crema de avellanas y la carne asada, con una guarnición de papas cocidas. ¿Tomas vino de elfo o prefieres alguna otra bebida?" interpretando correctamente la expresión del azabache añadió "no te preocupes, yo invito, en serio."

"Vino de elfo está bien, entonces," contestó mientras señalaba en su carta los platillos que Malfoy había mencionado.

"Perfecto," Malfoy tocó con su varita la carta y al instante aparecieron dos copas y una botella en el centro de la mesa, "la comida vendrá dentro de poco, puedes comenzar con el interrogatorio si gustas," dijo mientras servía el vino y le pasaba una de las copas a Harry.

"Gracias, quería preguntarte sobre la canción que cantaste al final, tu gran éxito en la radio-"

"Ah no, esa tendrá que esperar, sé que tienes más preguntas así que dejemos esa para el final, ¿de acuerdo?" su tono de voz había cambiado, seguía siendo suave pero mucho más serio.

"Yo, eh, está bien," Harry no entendía que había pasado, pero en lo que se le ocurría otra pregunta que hacer tomó un trago de su copa, "¡eh! Esto está realmente bueno," por toda respuesta, el rubio sonrió con suficiencia, y él se golpeó mentalmente, "claro que esta bueno, si no, no lo pedirías."

"Me alegra que te guste," en ese momento aparecieron las sopas, "bueno, _bon appétit_ ,"

Si alguna vez a Harry le hubieran dicho que encontraría sexy a Draco Malfoy, probablemente se hubiera burlado de esa persona, pero luego de escucharlo decir esas dos palabritas con un perfecto acento francés no pudo más que obligar a su cerebro a reaccionar para que el otro no notara la cara de tonto que posiblemente tenía en ese momento. La sopa también sabía muy bien.

"Entonces, Harry, ¿no más preguntas?" nuevamente el rubio tenía esa expresión traviesa que ponía nervioso al azabache.

Se aclaró la garganta un poco antes de preguntar, "hum, sí, me gustaría saber por qué eres cantante, pensé que serías pocionista o jugador de Quidditch o algo así."

"Sabía que preguntarías eso," el rubio parecía estar aguantándose la risa, "la verdad es que siempre estuve interesado en la poesía y la música, pero no era algo digno de un Malfoy, a no ser que fuera música clásica y cosas así. Claro que una vez terminada la guerra la dignidad Malfoy se fue al caño y yo me dediqué a mi música con el apoyo de mi madre. Y déjame recordarte que en nuestro quinto año fui yo el que compuso 'a Weasley vamos a coronar,'"

Aquello tomó completamente por sorpresa a Harry, "yo pensé que solo lo hacías para fastidiar."

"Claro que solo lo hacía para fastidiar, era la única forma en que podía usar mi talento sin exponerme demasiado, y si además fastidiaba al trio dorado, mucho mejor." La sonrisa de Malfoy paso de divertida a una de disculpa, "sé que fui un bastardo."

"Si, bueno," mientras los platos de la sopa desaparecían y aparecían los del palto fuerte Harry se revolvió incómodamente en su asiento, "lo pasado, pisado, ¿no?"

Malfoy rio y Harry se relajó un poco, "si, creo que es mejor así, ¿tienes más preguntas?"

"Si, ¿Por qué rayos no me trajiste aquí antes? ¡Esto esta delicioso!" la respuesta a eso, fue una risa fresca que dejó a Harry con ganas de volverla a oír.

"Pensé que te gustaría, me alegra que así fuera, pero yo me refería a preguntas no relacionadas con la comida."

"Bueno, si insistes, ¿Por qué Magic Dragon?"

"Creo que lo de 'Dragon' es bastante obvio," el azabache asintió, "lo de 'Magic' era porque quería utilizar mis iniciales sin decir mi nombre, Magic Dragon, Malfoy Draco, me gustó," dijo mientras se encogía de hombros como restándole importancia.

"Tiene sentido." El silencio reinó entre ambos durante unos minutos, mientras ambos disfrutaban de la comida y lanzaban miradas disimuladas en dirección del otro.

Cuando ambos hubieron terminado, Malfoy tocó con su varita la pequeña rosa que había en la mesa, casi al instante, el mobiliario en el balcón cambió. Las sillas se movieron y quedaron ligeramente orientadas hacia el balcón, y considerablemente más más cerca una de la otra pues la mesa se había hecho más pequeña, y Harry pudo apreciar ya sin la mesa de por medio lo bien que se veía el otro mago. La túnica negra que el rubio llevaba destacaba la palidez de su piel y de su cabello, haciéndolo ver ligeramente etéreo a la luz de la estancia.

"¿Gustas más vino?" ofreció Malfoy mientras servía un poco en su propia copa, lo único que había quedado en la mesa habían sido la botella y las dos copas.

"Si, gracias," Harry habría jurado que su corazón se saltó un latido cuando vio el plata tan cerca directamente sobre él.

"¿Y bien? ¿No hay más preguntas?" dijo tras tomar un trago de su copa.

"Mmmm… si dices que desde Hogwarts ya escribías y componías música, ¿Por qué decidiste hacerla pública hasta ahora?"

Malfoy se quedó mirando al vacío unos segundos antes de contestar, "la verdad es que fue idea de mi madre, lo de hacerla pública y usar un seudónimo, quería que se apreciara mi música sin el prejuicio de que fui un mortífago. Hace poco más de un año estaba haciendo la melodía de la que ahora es mi éxito número uno, y ella dijo que el resto del mundo mágico debía de conocer y poder disfrutar de mi talento. Al principio yo no quería, pero al cabo de un mes me convención, así que grabé una canción y la llevé a los Cuarenta Magistrales, es increíble lo que una bolsa de galeones puede lograr."

"¿Defectos?"

"No, otra canción, esa fue la tercera que llevé, pero la primera que tuvo éxito."

"Oh."

"ahora puedes preguntar sobre esa canción."

A pesar de que la pregunta llevaba en sus labios desde la noche anterior, se quedó mudo por unos segundos antes de poder plantearla, "yo, eh, bueno, ¿por- por qué cuando la cantaste, me veías a mí? ¿Qué significa?"

"Significa que la escribí para ti"

* * *

vale, espero les haya gustado, trataré de no tardarme tanto en subir el próximo y útimo capítulo

¡Feliz Año Nuevo! :D

un saludo a todos los que lean esto ^^


End file.
